6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Rules
Yes, we have rules too that you must obey while editing. Also, in the event that you are blocked by mistake, appeal your blocks on your talk page, and an admin will discuss it with you. Rules Rule #1: Respect all users Fighting, flaming, or trolling of any kind is not allowed. Those participating will receive a block. Rule #2: Do not vandalize any pages If a page is fine like it is, leave it alone unless you have something related to put on there. You also do not have permission to move pages without consulting an admin or if you have not found a reliable source (Fansites don't count). Users that are caught vandalizing will receive a block. Rule #3: No foul language Foul language of any kind is not allowed on the 6teen wiki. If you want to swear, use alternate forms, such as $#@!, ----, or ****. Users caught swearing will receive a warning, and, if the swearing continues or is particularly offensive, a 3-week block. Rule #4: Sign all talk pages with four tildes It is considered rude to talk on a page without signing. Users must sign their comments or their message will be removed. While it is suggested that they use the "four tildes" coding, as this will provide a link back to their page, they can choose to simply sign their name with normal text or use a signature template. Rule #5: Do not upload any unrelated pictures that are not related to the show or wiki. You may feel free to upload photos for your avatar or signature, but uploading them for pointless reasons is unacceptable. If this is done, the image will be deleted and the user will receive a warning. Rule #6: Do not make fun of the show; we love it. If you're going to hate on this show, please do it somewhere else. Any users caught "protesting" will be banned. Rule #7: Do not add any pornographic content to pages This wiki is kid-friendly. Adult content of any kind is not allowed. Any users caught uploading inappropiate photos will be banned indefinitely, and both the images and other graphic content (such as innuendos) will be deleted. Rule #8: Respect User Pages Feel free to poke around a user page, but if you are caught vandalizing it or editing it without permission, you will receive a warning. Rule #9: Adding categories Add a category if it is necessary. Do not create category pages without someone's permission. If you are caught doing this, you will be blocked for 1 to 3 days, unless said category is constructive. Rule #10: Unnecessary Pages Creating unnecessary pages on the 6teen Wiki is very inappropiate. If this is done, the page will be deleted and users who made the page will be blocked. This is not a ban on creating any pages, such as a page for a one-time character (although said page would probably be moved into the One-Time Characters page). This is a block on creating pages unrelated or barely related to the show. For example, a page about deodorant would immediately be deleted and the offending user blocked. Rule #11: Flame Wars Do not go on a user's talk page and start making fun of, criticizing, or degrading them. Users who participate will receive a 2-month block. Rule #12: Spamming If you are caught spamming blog posts or other pages on the 6teen Wiki, you will receive an infraction. Rule #13: Blanking pages If there's a reason you want to blank a page, please explain why at the article's talk page. Blanking content without a reason will get you banned. If you want the page deleted, please simply add the template and tell an admin why you want said page blanked. Rule #14: Bullying If you go onto a user page and start bothering a user for no particular reason, you will be blocked. Rule #15: Pranks If you go onto this wiki and start changing the stuff around, you're violating rules #1-5. Any users caught playing pranks will be banned indefinitely. You have no reason to play pranks just because it's April Fool's Day or whatever day it is. Rule #16: Use Common Sense Uploading photos of other people (with ugly images) are not allowed. Users with no common sense will be asked to leave the 6teen Wiki. Rule #17: Forging Do not copy and paste someone's signature and add a comment they usually wouldn't say. If done so, you will receive an infraction. (And if you think nobody'll catch on, think again: the admins look at the page history, and THEY WILL KNOW if you added a false signature.) Rule #18: Reporting Other Users If you see a user that's doing something wrong, and you want to make them a better person, please notify an admin. We do not have time to go on a wild goose chase over bad edits. Continuous/Anonymous reports will result you in being banned for a day. Rule #19: Do Not Get Other People in Trouble Without a Reason If you want a person who's causing mischief on the 6teen Wiki to be blocked, state a reason why he/she should be blocked. If you DON'T have a good reason, you may end up being banned yourself. This is especially true if said user is an admin who was working on ways to improve the wiki. Rule #20: Do Not Act Like a Suck Up Do not go on an admin's page telling him/her how awesome he/she is. Any users caught sucking up will be banned for 3 months. Rule #21: Have a Sense of Maturity Please be mature at all times on the 6teen Wiki, especially when you're dealing with tough situations. A lack of maturity might cause you to be fired. Also, do not tell other users on the wiki to "grow up" because telling him/her to grow up is not going to make them mature any faster. Rule #22: Stuff you don't want to hear from others Do not go up to a user's talk page, and simply tell him or her to leave you alone because of something dishonest you did in the past. If done so, you will be banned for 3 days. Rule #23: Respect your admins If you treat an admin like dirt, it may lead you to getting a permaban. Rule #24: Impersonation Do not impersonate admins or users on this wiki. If done so, you will be banned indefinitely. Rule #25: Other People's Talk Comments On a talk page of an article or user page, do not modify other people's comments, and the only exception is that they misspelled a word and forgot to go back and fix it. If you are caught doing this, you will receive a warning. Rule #26: Remain Civil As some of the previous rules have stated above, please remain civil at all times when editing the wiki. Uncivilized users will receive a warning. Rule #27: Ban Evasion When you are banned, please do not create another account until the ban expires. If this is done, the new account will be banned and the punishment for your current one will be extended. If this continues, your current account will be banned permanently. Rule #28: Edit Wars If you see info that appears to be incorrect, remove it from the wiki, but do not get in an edit war where each side reverts back and forth. Those who participate in the war will be blocked for a certain period of time. If you find an edit war starting, contact an admin to officiate. Rule #29: Edit Reversion Reasons If you're reverting someone's edits, please have a good reason. Do not put statements such as "Unneeded", "Unexplained", or "Unsourced". If done so, the reverter will receive a warning. Rule #30: Revisiting Old Conflicts If you're another user and wanting to get into a conflict that happened in the past, your best bet is to stay out of the conflict and pretend that nothing happened. If any user acts on this, they will be warned. Consquences * If a user violates one of these rules, they will suffer the consequences. ** Being blocked for a certain period of time or an indefinite ban. ** Being demoted, if they are a staff member.